Theory of Conspiracy
by SolidDreamer
Summary: That old but strong face, that long dark greyish hair, that charismatic appearance behind that black suit, there was no mistake that this guy was… “Father?” whispered Cagalli. Who is the man that resembles Uzumi? Read and find out!
1. The Return

**Hey, guys! It's me again, the annoying and crazy but a bit too confidence author, hahaha...! Well, I wrote the story because I've written stories based on lover relationship and sibling relationship but I haven't written anything based on father-daughter relationship. This story is dedicated to my dad (Hey, Pap! Your daughter's here!). Hell, I'm such a daddy's girl! Oh yeah, please bear with my English, will ya?I really need to relearn it...**

**Right on with the fic!**

**Ah, wait a minute. Disclaimer: Even though the sky falls or the sea dries up, I don't and I think will never own Gundam SEED/Destiny**

* * *

**Theory of Conspiracy: The Return**

The well-known princess of Orb sighed as she walked toward the house. She felt very tired after spending the whole day only to attend a stupid meeting that ended up as nothing. Only a meeting to decide whether they should rebuild a new research centre or not and it took the whole damned day. Sometimes Cagalli wondered if she could finish everything by using her Strike Rouge. Things would be much easier then. Oh, and if the useless meeting was not enough, her car broke just in front of the gate of her mansion, forcing the totally worn out representative to walk to the building of her house.

"Cagalli-sama! You're finally home," one of the maids greeted her cheerfully. "There's someone you need to see. He's inside, in your work room," the maid informed. Cagalli groaned.

"Tell him to go back tomorrow morning, I need to take care of myself," she tried to refuse, the image of her comfortable bedroom made her sleepy even more.

"But you must see him now! You mustn't make him wait, he's someone very special!" the maid looked very excited but at the same time, tears started to form in her eyes. Cagalli lifted an eyebrow. Who was this guy that her maid acting weird like this?

"Okay, all right. I'm going there now," Cagalli gave up and made her way to the work room. As she walked, Cagalli began to guess who the guy was. She was curious. _It can't be Athrun _she thought. _He's in PLANT right now and he'll be back tomorrow morning. And it can't be Kira, he's at the orphanage._ And both of them would never make her maid to act weird like that. Cagalli shrugged her hair, she was a bit upset that her resting time was being disturbed. But just as she opened the door of her work room, she realized that this guy was worthed to be seen.

Cagalli blinked her eyes once, twice, and gulped. She couldn't believe her eyes. That old but strong face, that long dark greyish hair, that charismatic appearance behind that black suit, there was no mistake that this guy was…

"Father?" whispered Cagalli.

Yes, there, in the centre of the room, was the honorable ex-leader of Orb, Uzumi Nala Athha. He looked almost the same when Cagalli last met him. The only difference was now he sat on a wheelchair looked a bit older. Cagalli walked slowly toward her father, she kneeled and with a shaky hand touched his left hand.

"Is it really you, Father?" tears of joy began to form in her eyes.

"Yes, Cagalli. It's me," Uzumi gave her a soft smile. A smile that she was seldom to see. Cagalli lost the control of herself, she burst into a cry and sobbed on to her father's lap while grasping the side of his pants tightly like a frightened small child. Uzumi stroke her hair without saying a word, a slight smile appeared on his lips.

* * *

**Solid: I wonder where my daddy is...**

**Cagalli: Try to search in some burned down building, it worked for me**

**Solid: (sweat dropped) What do you think my father is?**

**Kira: I got no part! Again...**

**Solid: You'll get a part in the next chappie, promise**

**Kira: Honest?**

**Solid: No, I lied. Of course I'm honest! Now get the hell out of this place or I'll hit you with a GOUF Ignited!**

**Kira: Me with Lacus? (ran as fast as he can while screaming "Please review!" to everyone near)**

**Solid: I'm so gonna make you suffer, Yamato...**


	2. Mind Your Manner

**Second chap! Aaaaaaah! Somebody please help me with my English!**

**Well, I don't really expect much since I'm not a good author, but please, people,I beg you all, give me review/s! Even a short one will be fine, honest... and thanks 4 you whohad givenme review/s (you know yourself)**

**On with da fic!**

**Oops, disclaimer: Even if the sun rises from the west and the world spins backward, I don't andI guess will never own Gundam SEED/Destiny**

* * *

**Theory of Conspiracy: Mind Your Manner**

"Come on, Athrun! Hurry up!" Cagalli dragged Athrun who had just arrived. Athrun laughed a bit, it was so not like her to act like this.

"What's with the hurry, Princess?" asked Athrun as he tried to walk faster.

"There's someone I want you to meet," Cagalli brought him to the backyard of the mansion where her father was sitting under a tree. Athrun eyes widened for a while, he recognized Cagalli's father. Luckily he had enough self control to prevent his mouth asking if that was Uzumi's ghost.

"Father, this is Athrun. He's the son of Patrick Zala, the former chairman of ZAFT. He used to join the army but now he works as my bodyguard," Cagalli introduced her boyfriend to her father.

"Sir," Athrun bowed. Suddenly he felt a weird atmosphere around this man.

"Such a respectful young man," Uzumi praised, he nodded his head. "I believe you are a skillful person. Thank you for protecting my daughter."

"It's an honor for me, Sir," Athrun was surprised by his own voice that sounded cynical. Cagalli socked his ribs and glared at him. Athrun gave her a confused look.

"It's time for me to go to work. Get some rest, Father. I will see you again this afternoon," the young princess of Orb grabbed Athrun's hand and pulled him to the garage. A few minutes later they had sat in Cagalli's car and went to the Governmental building. In the middle of their ride, Cagalli asked Athrun.

"Why did you do that?"

"Did what?" the blue haired coordinator replied.

"Talking like that to my father! What the hell were you thinking of!" she hit him several times, upset by his impolite attitude toward her father.

"Auch! Cagalli, stop it—hey! Listen, I'm sorry but I didn't know why I acted like that, I was—ooow!" Athrun tried to escape from her deadly punches. He finally managed to save himself after Cagalli gave a final poke on the back of his head. Athrun lifted his face and saw Cagalli pouted at him.

"Cagalli, listen, I'm sorry. I know my behavior was not good, but I felt something strange about your father," he explained.

"Yeah? What?" she frowned.

"I, I don't know. It was just some kind of a feeling that snapped trough my mind," Athrun couldn't think of anything better because he didn't exactly know what was wrong.

"Just for that illogical reason and you misbehave at my father? Oh! I can't believe you," Cagalli turned her back to face Athrun. For the rest of the trip, they kept silent each other.

"Cagalli must be happy," Lacus said as she sat beside Kira who was holding a newspaper. All the news was focused on one thing only, the reappearance of Uzumi Nala Athha. Every picture on the paper showed the Lion of Orb with his daughter and the other representatives. Kira read the headline of the newspaper. _The Lion of Orb Has Returned!_ It said that Uzumi survived the explosion which was detonated by himself after one of his bodyguard forced him to go to a secret hiding place under the building just a few seconds before the whole place exploded. However, he was injured quite badly and being unconscious for a long time. He was taken care by his secret service until he finally recovered and decided to go back to Orb.

"Of course," Kira folded the newspaper and turned the TV on to watch a report on Cagalli and Uzumi. Uzumi was making a statement that he would not be the ruler of Orb anymore and he gladly gave the position to his daughter.

"_She had taken a good care of this country when I was away,"_ Uzumi spoke in his deep heavy voice. _"That's why I believe her to continue leading this beloved country of ours." _And blah, blah, blah… the rest of the report was not important to this story so let's just jump to the next part.

Kira watched his twin sister who was standing behind her 'father'. His expression slowly changed. Lacus realized this and took his hand.

"What's wrong, Kira?" she asked with her angelic voice. Her action snapped Kira back to reality.

"Uh? No, nothing's wrong," he shook his head to clear his mind.

"Kira?"

"I'm fine, it's just… I'd better see the kids. They're too quite, I wonder what they're doing," Kira stood up and left Lacus.

"But, Kira…" Lacus tugged his sleeve. His face when he saw Cagalli with Uzumi was unexplainable, like somehow he was sad or upset and this made Lacus to worry. Kira gave her a small smile.

"I know what's in your mind. But now that Cagalli is happy, I don't have anything to be worried anymore. I'm fine, Lacus. Come on, let's see the kids," he put an arm around her shoulder and brought her to the backyard.

_But your eyes don't say so_ Lacus thought. _Why do you have to lie, Kira?_

Even though like that, the pink princess kept her mouth shut.

* * *

**Kira: Yay! Another part! And this time with Lacus!**

**Solid: Satisfied?**

**Kira: No! No fluffy part, no romance, no kissing, no drama...**

**Solid: Ehem!(One finger roaming around the backspace button)**

**Kira: (showing an horror expression) Err, yes?**

**Solid: Good...**


	3. Kira's Worry

**Third chap and I began to wonder how to give a good end to this story.I tried to work on some, but they ended in the recycle bin, hweheheh... Anyone got any idea? Oh yeah, please don't forget to give me review, will ya?**

**Special thanks to Kageharu Kaco (so far I only got reviews from her). I really appreciate it!**

**I guess I forget about something... Oh, disclaimer! Well, even if the teachers stop giving their students homeworksand the goverment erases the tax, I don't and I guess will never own Gundam SEED/Destiny

* * *

**

**Theory of Conspiracy:Kira's Worries**

It was almost about a month since Uzumi came back to Orb and since then Kira had been acting so weird. Lacus tried to get Cagalli, but she was too busy with all the governmental work, especially the ones that she needed to attend with her father. Lacus became more anxious and finally she decided to call Athrun, he was the only one who had an access to reach Cagalli in instant. It worked. Now Cagalli was standing before Kira's door, waiting her brother to get out.

"Kiraaaa!" she called her brother. "Open the door! I need to talk to you!" Cagalli began to kick the door several times, making Lacus and Athrun sweat dropped to see that very un-princess behavior. There was a soft groan before she could hear his muffled voice telling her to get in.

"How can I come in if you lock the door!" Cagalli kicked the door hard.

Kira opened the door. "What's up? It's only ten and you're waking me up like there's a fire or something," he shrugged his head, face looked worn out. Cagalli pushed him back to the room and slammed the door.

"We need to talk," she hissed as she pulled Kira to sit beside her on the edge of the bed. "Now tell me what's wrong," she demanded. Kira stared blankly at his sister's face.

"Nothing's wrong," he said, still gazing at those amber eyes which was now burning in anger.

"You made Lacus so freaking hell worried that she called Athrun to contact me and you still say that nothing's wrong!" she screamed right to that expressionless face of her twin brother.

"Lacus is worried? Why?" he asked innocently.

"Ugh! And they said that you're the ultimate coordinator," she grumbled while getting up from the bed. "Fine, then. I'll go back to my house, my father's waiting for me," just as she said that, she saw a sad glint on Kira's eyes. Her face softened as she sat again.

"Will you please tell me what's wrong, Brother?"

He kept silent.

"Does this have anything to do with my father?"

Once again a sad glint flashed across his violet eyes.

Cagalli smiled a little when she realized what was wrong with her brother. "Are you jealous, Kira?" she giggled.

"I'm not," he mumbled.

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"You are."

"I'm not."

"You are."

"I'm not."

"You are."

Okay, both of the twins were so stubborn that they repeated this silly conversation until finally Cagalli said…

"You're not," she grinned.

"I am," Kira fell to Cagalli's trap.

"See," Cagalli laughed. "You are jealous."

"Okay, I am!" he shouted. Cagalli was surprised with his sudden change. Kira pulled Cagalli in to his arms. "I'm jealous with your father! I'm afraid that you'll forget me and I'm scared to know there's someone more important than me in your life!"

Cagalli hugged him back. She could feel his chest went up and down, gasping for air. The emotion he held from the first time Uzumi reappeared finally exploded. Yes, Kira was afraid that since Uzumi had come back, Cagalli would leave him. But he felt it was very selfish of him for not being happy for Cagalli, that was why he kept everything deep down inside his troubled heart. Cagalli rubbed her brother's hair.

"There's no need to be jealous, Kira," she whispered to his ear. "You're my brother. My one and only twin brother. I will never leave you. Our bond is stronger than anything in this world, got that?"

"…yeah," he quietly answered. They released their hug and stared at each other's face.

"No need to worry, Kira," Cagalli gave him a smile. "And don't act like this anymore. If there's any problem, just tell me. That's what siblings are for, right?"

"Yeah," he returned her smile.

"What time is it?" Cagalli turned her head to see the clock which was hanging on the wall. "Gosh, it's time for me to go. Father must be waiting for me. I'll see you around, Kira," she got up and left the room after gave him another hug.

Kira went to the balcony of his room and looked outside, his eyes caught a scene of Cagalli walking to the car with Athrun. _I know you will never leave me_ he thought. _But he's your 'father'_ Kira fisted his hands. _And a brother could never replace a father, especially a brother who has known you for only a couple of years._

Feeling that he needed someone to talk to, the ultimate coordinator went to search for Lacus.

* * *

**Cagalli: How can he think like that about me? Oh, Kira is such an imbecile!**

**Kira: I'm not!**

**Solid: You are!**

**Kira: I'm not!**

**Cagalli: You're not**

**Kira: I am! ...huh? Hey, that's not fair!**

**Solid and Cagalli: (Sittingbehind the cockpit of the two nearest Murasame) So?**

**Kira: Not again! Aaaaaaaaargh...! (running as if he was chased by a mad dog)**

**Lacus: While Kira is trying to save his life, will you please consider about leaving a review?**

**Athrun: (Sweat dropped as he saw an eye-blinding light swallowed Kira) Poor guy...**


	4. The Suspicion

**Genki desu ka, minna-san? I'm sorry for the long update, something went wrong with my computer (I was surfing on the web when it suddenly made a very horrible beeping sound before finally went dead.I really thought it would explode!). And all those freaking homeworks, teachers could be really mean sometimes, eh? Well, enough with the stupid chat. My other job's calling!**

**Enjoy the fic!**

**Ehm, disclaimer: Even if the Pluto melts and the sun freezes, I don't and I think will never own Gundam SEED/Destiny**

* * *

**Theory of Conspiracy: The Suspicion**

Athrun stole a look at Cagalli who was talking with Uzumi. Her face seemed very happy every time she had a time near her father. But Athrun felt the opposite. There was something about Uzumi that bothered him, although he couldn't find out why. Athrun was really keen to seek for the reason, but he didn't want to hurt Cagalli's feeling. She was very proud of her father and to meet him again was one of her biggest happiness. And Athrun afraid if he found something wrong with her father, she would break down.

"…thrun? Athrun!" Cagalli waved a hand in front of his face.

"Yes?" Athrun turned his face to see her.

"What do you think about building a new research center?" she asked as they walked to the garden.

"A new research center? I think you opposed the plan," Athrun took her left hand and held it gently.

"Yes, I did," she sighed heavily. "But my father disagreed with my action. He said having a research center is important to help protecting the country."

"May be, but it's not always like that, right?" Athrun said calmly. Again, a weird feeling kicked his nerve. "Your father said he trusted this country to you, so just do everything the way you want."

"I know," Cagalli leaned her head to his shoulder. "But my father… he was the former leader, therefore I think I need to listen to his opinion," she closed her eyes, letting Athrun to lead the way. Sometimes it's good to have someone to guide you, even if it's only for a small thing.

Athrun brought Cagalli to a bench and they sat there together. He stroke her blonde hair while wondering why he always had those uncomfortable feeling around Uzumi. He was confused to decide whether he must do an investigation on Uzumi or not. _One suspicious move_ Athrun said to himself. And he would find one coherent reason to do a search on Uzumi. It didn't take a long time for Athrun to get the chance.

* * *

It was two days after his talk with Cagalli when he found something strange with Uzumi. Athrun stayed at the Athha mansion because Cagalli asked him to help her with her computer. At the middle of the night, the blue haired coordinator who had just finished reprogramming her computer went out of the work room to get some drink. But when he was walking to the kitchen, he saw someone standing in the library (A/N: I don't really know if there's a library at the Athha mansion, but I think a house that big should have one). Athrun stole a look and his heart almost stopped when he recognized it was Uzumi. The man stood right next to his wheelchair, he was making a phone call. 

Athrun quickly hid himself and tried to listen to the conversation. Unfortunately, he could only catch a few words. _Research center, the Princess, and… annihilate?_ He gulped quietly. Something wrong was about to happen.

"Understood. I'll call you again later," Uzumi hung the phone up. He sat on his wheelchair, an evil smirk appeared on his old face.

* * *

"I know that there's something wrong with that old man!" Kira shouted after he heard Athrun's report. He slammed his fist on the table, his face was so scary that the kids quickly ran away to save themselves. Lacus put a hand on Kira's shoulder. 

"Calm down, Kira. You're scaring the kids," she said.

"Aaaaargh! I know, I know, sorry… But to think something bad is going to happen to my sister…"Kira clenched his fists. He felt disgusted at himself for not sensing such a big trouble. "I should've known there's something wrong. One who had died could never return. Damn it, why didn't I realize it from the start?" the brunette started to curse. _And all I did was worrying about our bond, I can't believe myself_ Kira's eyes burned in anger.

"We must tell Cagalli," decided Kira.

"Not so fast," Athrun shook his head. "If we do it, she might be hurt. Didn't you see her face every time she spent her time with Uzumi-sama?"

Kira whined out loud. Athrun was right, there was a possibility that Cagalli would be hurt. And a wound in the heart always stays longer than the ones you get on your body. He didn't want to see her cry again. He wanted his sister to be happy.

"Listen, Kira. I understand your feeling. I'm also upset for being stupid and not able to protect Cagalli. But we need to find a gentle way to tell her," Athrun said wisely.

"But how?" Kira ran his finger between his hair.

The three coordinators started to think one good way to tell Cagalli. It won't be an easy matter since she was a very stubborn person and none of them wanted Cagalli to be hurt again.

"I think we need some proof," Lacus who had been silent suddenly spoke.

"Great idea. But who will search for it?" asked Kira again.

"I think I can do it," Athrun shrugged. Since he was the only one who could reach the Athhas easily, the task seemed to could only be done by him.

"Okay, we're counting on you," Lacus smiled.

* * *

**Athrun: So long to update and it's only a short chap**

**Solid: I know. Don't blame me, blame my teachers. Those stupid homeworks... Eureka! Why don't you help me to do it?**

**Athrun: Me?**

**Solid: No. Of course yes! You're the only coordinator around, my homework's like a piece of cake to you!**

**Athrun: I suppose...**

**Cagali: Say yes and sign your deathnote, Zala**

**Athrun: Uhmm...(sweating under Cagalli's icy glare)**

**Solid: Say no and say goodbye to your peaceful days (fingers threatening aroung the keyboard)**

**Athrun: (sweating until his shirt soaked)...**

**Lacus: Poor Athrun**

**Kira: (sighed happily) At least I'm safe... Please review!**


	5. The Incidence

**Ahh, another chap... guess you people know this story is about to end. Just one more chap, and I'll begin to write an/someother story/ies. Thanks to thus who gave reviews to this short-minded lazy author! Nyah, wishI could write better story/ies then. Jaa ne!**

**Wait, disclaimer: Although the scientists find a way to prevent doomsday and people all 'round the world stop their stupid war, I don't and I guess will never own Gundam SEED/Destiny**

**

* * *

**

**Theory of Conspiracy: The Incident**

Kira's violet eyes stabbed the TV monitor motionlessly. Another report on Cagalli. She finally agreed with the development of Orb's new research center, obviously caused by the effect of her father. Uzumi really supported the development as he used 'we-need-power-to-protect-the-people' thingy for the reason why Orb needed the research center.

"She seems very happy," Lacus sat beside Kira.

"Indeed," Kira murmured.

Cagalli walked behind the microphones, she was about to give a speech. Uzumi was there too, he sat next to Cagalli's side. The old face of his looked oddly cautious. Athrun was a little behind them, stood defensively as he played the part of her bodyguard. The ex-soldier of ZAFT had not given Kira any sign whether he had found something weird on Uzumi or not yet.

"…_for the future of Orb! Therefore…"_ Cagalli's speech suddenly interrupted as a gunshot heard. Kira's face turned in horror when he saw his sister fell behind.

* * *

Everyone in the place went panic. Athrun quickly rushed to see if Cagalli was alright. She was still conscious, but her frowning face showed how much pain she felt. Cagalli hissed when Athrun checked her wound. The bullet missed its target, but the blood gushed out like it would never stop. 

"Somebody call the paramedic! I need a stretcher, now! Representative Athha is injured!" Athrun shouted to anyone near. _Why_ _does a thing like this must happen!_ He groaned inside his mind.

"Ath…run," Cagalli whispered, her face began to look very pale and her fingers were as cold as ice cubes.

"Hush, it's okay. I'll get you right away," Athrun coaxed her with a smile.

Cagalli shook her head. "My father…" she said before she lost her consciousness.

* * *

"Glad to see you're all right, sis," Kira wrapped his arms around her carefully. 

"Kira, you're hurting me!" she scowled.

"Oops, sorry," Kira release his arms.

"Are you really okay, Cagalli?" asked Lacus concernedly.

"I'm fine, really. One of my ribs is broken and my body hurt when I move, but other than that I'm just fine. Thanks for the blood, bro," she beamed on Kira. Yes, since Cagalli had lost quite much blood, Kira gave her his own so that she could be operated (A/N: Well, they're twins! And I think twins have the same blood type;).

"That what siblings are for, right?" Kira returned Cagalli's word which she said earlier. Cagalli forced herself not to laugh because her left side would be hurt if she did so.

"Where is Athrun? I haven't seen him since last night," Lacus wondered.

"He's here," Athrun closed the door and sat on the chair beside Cagalli's bed. "Sorry, I left. Got some errands to be done," he apologized. Athrun's face looked a bit worn out. He must be tired for all the things that had happened. First, taking care of Cagalli. Then, facing a furious Kira. Third, searched and caught the assassin who shot Cagalli. Finally, facing the media. The last part was the most tiring one.

"How about my father? Is he all right?" Cagalli asked Athrun. She was surprised when she saw the hesitant look on Athrun's face. "Hey, what's wrong?" she tugged the end of his sleeve.

"Well…"Athrun change a look with Kira, and then with Lacus. There was something she must hear, and the thing wouldn't be pleasant.

"He's not injured, right?" Cagalli began to worry.

Athrun shook his head. "No, he's not."

"Thank God…" the Princess of Orb leaned her back to the mountain of pillow behind her. "You're expression told me the opposite, you know that? Why do your faces all seem bothered? Did something happen when I was unconscious?" she asked. Athrun embraced her unexpectedly.

"I'm sorry. I really am sorry," he whispered with husky voice.

"Athrun? Oh!" Cagalli pushed her boyfriend away. "Quit acting weird and tell me what happened!" she demanded with the sound that could send all the other representatives to fulfill her orders in instant.

"This is about Uzumi-sama," Lacus said, her voice as gentle as usual but there was a hint of sadness inside.

"What happened? What's wrong with my father?" Cagalli snapped. A giddy feeling tickled her stomach.

"The wrong thing is… we found out that he's not your father," Athrun turned his face to another direction, he couldn't stand to see Cagalli's face. A pang of guilt pierced his heart.

Cagalli's mind blanked out for a few second. Slowly she processed the information which she had just received from Athrun. The blonde stared at Athrun, hoping to get any sign that he was only joking. But he was not joking.

"Your joke is not funny, Zala," she murmured in denial. The eyes of the coordinator showed nothing but honesty. "You're lying!" she yelled not wanting to believe his words.

"I wish I am, Cagalli! But I'm not. That person is not your father, he's not Uzumi Nala Athha!" Athrun shouted in frustration.

"This is not funny, Athrun. Why do you say such a mean thing? He's my father, I know that," Cagalli began to cry. But no matter how hard she tried to refuse it, her heart could feel the truth in what he said.

"We all wish he is your father," Kira whispered softly. "But, sis…"

Cagalli threw a pillow to him. "Don't you dare to say that! I know you're jealous, but don't do this to me! I'll do anything for you, but Father, he… he…" she buried her face in her hands, her cry grew even louder. Kira was very shocked to hear the thing she said.

"Cagalli, get a grip of yourself. None of us are lying. That person was paid by the people who wanted the new research center. Please, trust us. We don't want to see you hurt either," Lacus tried to explain.

"No! I don't believe you! He IS my father, I know it!" Cagalli screamed and shooed her friends. "Leave me alone… please, leave me," she begged while crying.

"Come on, Kira. Let Athrun handle this," Lacus put a hand on Kira's shoulder and lead him out of the room. Poor Kira, Cagalli's word wounded him quite bad. The two went out of the room and searched for a place to talk together.

* * *

Athrun stared at Cagalli who was still crying while burying her face in hands. 

"Cagalli…"

"I said get out!"

Athrun pulled her between his arms and held her tight. Cagalli yelled and shouted and begged him to let her go, she hit his chest hard several time before finally gave up and cried in his warm embrace. She started to curse and asked Athrun why such a thing must happen. It was just too much for her to lose her 'father' again. She thought she found someone to look up to. She thought she found someone who will lead her, will guide her. Then suddenly all the thought was taken away. The pain was unbearable even for a strong person like her. She sobbed like it was the end of the world. Athrun stroke her hair gently, he knew it was a hard thing to be accepted. But ones who had died could never return.

They could never.

* * *

**Kira: Come here you censored censored censored author!**

**Me: Did I do anything wrong?**

**Kira: This is for making a story that makes my sister suffers! (gone SEED mode and aims at me with Archangels' Lohengrin)**

**Me: Hey, this is not a happy story! What do you expect! (uses Athrun as a shield)**

**Athrun: (Yelled panickly) Kira, STOP! For the sake of Orb and PLANT, Kiraaaa...!**

**Lacus: Kira, do you realize that ifshedies no one will give this story an end?**

**Kira: (back to normal mode) You're right...**

**Me: Nah, that's better. Thank you, Lacus**

**Lacus: No problem**

**Athrun: (still shaking as the effect of being aimed by the Lohengrin) Ple, ple, please revieww...**


	6. The Resemblances

**Last Chapter! Aah, finally no more burden... Uh, no, wait, still got homeworks! And exams are coming to! Feh, wth, I'm done playing the good kid, hweheheh... time to be evil! Special thanks to Kageharu Kaco, elene-maria, Genny-chan, cloudedge, and nareiya. I really appreciate your reviews! Nyah, enough with the useless chat...**

**On with the last chap!**

**Do I need to write a disclaimer? Well, even if I write a book full of fanfiction and post 'em all here, I don't and I guess will never own Gundam SEED/Destiny

* * *

**

**Theory of Conspiracy: The Resemblances**

"I'm sorry, Kira," Cagalli patted her brothers back as she let go of their hug. She had calmed down and she felt extremely sorry for accusing Kira of something so mean. Kira nodded his head and squeezed her hand.

"It's okay. I know it must be hard for you. I'm sorry too, for not being able to protect you," he said in regret.

"I also want to say sorry to you, Lacus," Cagalli told Lacus apologetically. "I know you never lie, but that time… I think I really should learn to be a patient person, huh?"

"No need to apologize," Lacus smiled as she thought how would she feel if Siegel Clyne suddenly appeared in front of her then she found out that the man was only a fake. "I understand your feeling. It must be hard for you."

"So... does anyone bother to tell me who that man is?" Cagalli asked curiously.

Kira looked at Lacus, Lacus looked at Athrun, Athrun… sighed and gave them a 'why-must-me' look on his face.

"Well, his real name is Agnus Relgion. He had a face which look like your father's by chance and knowing how you will react to your father's order, the Seirans paid him to disguise as Uzumi-sama."

"The Seirans!" Cagalli moaned in disgust. Every wrong thing that happened in Orb seemed to be their action. "I will kick Unato from the council as soon as I get out of this place, and this time is for sure!" she swore angrily. Kira's eyes sparkled when he heard those words. He never liked the Seirans, though. Mainly for doing bad things to his sister.

"Do you still need my information?" asked Athrun playfully. Cagalli shut her mouth and nodded her head quickly.

"The guy who shot you, he was one of their mob. The main plan was to get your agreement on the development of the research center, then kill you so the Seirans could rule this country. Relgion's role was only as a decoy to get your agreement."

Cagalli's amber eyes showed dangerous glint as she clenched her fists. Kira and Athrun sweat dropped when she muttered something about sending every Seiran in this world to the land of Tartarus in a very evil tone under her breath. She was totally pissed, especially because the Seirans used her father's name. _Can't they pay a respect to the death!_ Cagalli shouted inside her mind. _And of all people, my father! Why you…_

Lacus had to calm the other princess down when Cagalli began to curse uncontrollably. After a quarter hour full of soothing and coaxing words, Cagalli regained her self control. There was still one thing she wanted to know.

"Where is this Agnus now?" Cagalli stared at Athrun.

"Justice Penitentiary. Why?" he gave a questioning look.

"You'll see…"

* * *

Cagalli gazed at the man who resembled her father. The strong face, the sharp look, the way he stood and the way he looked at her, every point of his appearance sent Cagalli to the memories of the former leader of Orb. She could feel her heart ached when the man threw his face to another direction.

"Good morning, Mr. Relgion," she greeted him politely, just as the way she would greet the real Uzumi.

"What do you want?" he hissed rudely.

Cagalli took a deep breath, she really must convince herself to not abuse this man. However, she felt an unusual similarity between this man with her father. The similarity which gave her an urge to see him again.

"I want to thank you," Cagalli smiled softly, making Agnus to stare in shock.

"Wha—" Agnus' words were cut when Cagalli jumped to him without any warning.

"Thanks for being my father, although it was a part of Seiran's evil plan. Thanks for the praises you said, thanks for the chats we had, thanks for the time we spent together as a family… thanks for everything," Cagalli sobbed on his shirt.

At first, Agnus only stood without doing anything. But then, he put his arms around her shoulder and hugged her back.

"My daughter, she was a big fan of you. She joined the army to protect Orb but she died in the second war. I've never had the chance to say that I love her, thus I blamed you for being not able to prevent the war! That's why I accept this job when Seiran offered it to me. I'm sorry, Representative Athha. I'm very sorry…" tears streamed down Agnus' face. Cagalli understood Agnus' feeling. She too didn't have the chance to tell her father of how much she loved him.

"Then don't tell me you're sorry, tell me that you love me," Cagalli croaked. Her chest felt heavy from the emotion she held. For a moment she could feel her father was there, giving her his warm protective embrace by using Agnus' hands. However, she knew the man she hugged was not her father and she understood perfectly that she must not contemplate him as Uzumi. But this was her last chance to let her real father, wherever he was, that she loved him.

"I love you… my precious daughter. I really love you," Agnus whispered shakily. His words sent somekind of warmth to Cagalli's heart.

"I love you too, Father."

* * *

**Solid: I'm dead. So freakin' hell dead. People will kill me for writing such an unacceptable ending...**

**Kira: No, you're not**

**Solid: Oh yeah?**

**Athrun: Yes, of course**

**Solid: Something smells fishy here... can you explain why?**

**Cagalli: Because we'll kill you first! (Jumping in her Strike Rouge and started to shot wildly)**

**Solid: OMGITSH!(Dashed all around the place like my pants was in fire)**

**Athrun and Kira: (Joined the pursuit with their own mobile suits) This is for hurting Cagalli! DIE!**

**Solid: You'll be sorry for doing this to me... Aack!**

**Cagalli: Wanna join us, Lacus?**

**Lacus: No, thank you. I'm neutral**

**Solid: You guys should take a look at Lacus!**

**Cagalli, Athrun, and Kira: Shut up!**

**KABOOOM!**

**Lacus: Anyone who pity Solid who is surviving for her life, please consider about leaving a review**

**Kira: (Aimed at Solid with his DRAGOON system) revenge is just sooo sweet...**


End file.
